


rub it against me

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Baby sitting, Babysiter Louis, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Older Louis, Porn, Underage - Freeform, Young Harry, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harrys babysitter and helps him get off</p>
            </blockquote>





	rub it against me

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing so many of these underage one shots it's crazy, but I guess that's good cuz when I look for em it seems like no one is writing them. Hope you enjoy and leave any prompts in the comments ♡

Harry was super excited, today his parents were going out of town and Harrys favorite baby sitter Louis was coming to watch him! Harry blushed ad he remembered the game him and Louis had played the last time he had watched Harry.  He made Harry feel good in ways his parents couldn't.  

The front door opened and Harry hopped off the counter, jumping into Louis's arms.

"Louis!" His high voice screamed, Louis chuckled, "hey love. Your parents leave yet?"

Harry looked at louis and bit his lip and nodded. A wide grin spread across Louis's face. "Perfect! I brought something for us to watch and than we can.. play."

Harry felt his stomach swoop as he thought about playing with Louis again. Louis held Harrys hand as they walked into the living, he placed Harry on the couch, putting his DVD into the player. His palms getting sweaty as he anticipated what was to come. 

The movie started out with bad quality and bad actors, harry noticed. But he looked at louis and Louis looked excited so he kept quiet. Suddenly the two men were naked and kissing and gasped, his penis already thickening. 

"You can touch yourself while we watch this, here-" Louis helped Harry peel off his pants and boxers, seeing Harrys little cock standing up made him groan out loud. Harry watched him with wide, innocent eyes. 

"Put your hand on your penis, harry. Consider this part of the games." 

Harry curiously put his hand around himself and moaned at the great feeling, "wow this feels so good Lou!"

Louis smiled, "I'm glad you like it, watch the movie, baby." Harry turned his head back to the television, his hand unconsciously speeding up when the men had taken out their cocks and were rubbing them together. 

"Louis, can we- can we do that?" Harry panted, Louis grinned. "Anything to make you feel good, babe." 

Louis left the porn going in the background as he stood up off the couch and took off his pants, "can you take off my boxers for me, haz?" 

Harry eagerly nodded and pulled the band down, his eyes widening as Louis's thick cock nearly hit him in the face as he took it out of his underwear. 

"I can't wait to rub this against me!" Harry said with a huge smile on his face, Louis sat back on the couch and put Harry onto his lap. They rubbed their penises against eachother, harry basically squealing as bolts of pleasure shot into his body. 

"Is my penis going to do what it did last time, Louis?" Harry asked, his eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm got closer. "Fuck yeah it is baby, you're going to come all over me like a good boy. Now cmon, be a good boy and come on your daddy." 

Harrys mouth fell open as his orgasm rocked through him, grinding harder onto Louis's cock. His body tensed as the orgasm passed. 

"Can you do something for me, harry?" Harry nodded with wide eyes, "Anything for you." Louis smiled lightly at that.

"Can you put my penis in your mouth and suck until my juices come out?" Harry licked his lips as he looked down at Louis's crouch. 

"Please," is all he said before crawling between Louis's legs and putting half of his cock in his mouth, sucking hard and curiously touching his balls. Louis's hands shot to Harrys hair and grabbed a fistful. 

"Fuck look at you, making daddy feel good. Shit-t I'm going to come, swallow daddy's juice." Louis's hot semen shot down Harrys throat and he struggled to swallow of it, some dropping down his chin.

"How'd I do?" Harry asked, come still dropping down his chin, Louis tucked a hair behind his ear, "perfect. "

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that, kudos and comment ♡


End file.
